


Не целься в луну

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Drifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поиск ушедшего не всегда приводит нас в тупик. Иногда он позволяет нам подготовиться к грядущему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не целься в луну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don’t Reach For The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798702) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Длина у этой железяки не совсем подходит, а вес так тем более. Но Райли привычно находит баланс и встает в начальную стойку для тренировочного боя, и ждет.  
Никого нет.  
На мгновение мир вокруг него темнее; это как открытая рана, истекающая кровью. Потом он заставляет себя двигаться, повторяет одиночные упражнения- _ката_ , и становится легче. Немного.  
В его голове звучит голос Пентекоста, отдается глубоким эхом — все эти бесконечные наставления. Райли начинает с этих воспоминаний и старается не думать о пустом месте рядом, двигаясь со всей сосредоточенностью и решимостью, которые принадлежали его внешне беспечному брату.  
У фундамента Стены, среди стальных опор, которые завтра зальют бетоном, Райли входит в дрифт с памятью о своем брате.  
Этого недостаточно.  
Это все, что у него есть.

Когда приходит время двигаться дальше вдоль Стены, Райли оставляет ханбо позади.

Работа на Стене — тяжелый, изматывающий труд. В конце дня у большинства строителей едва хватает сил на то, чтобы выпить свою положенную кружку пива и рухнуть в постель.  
Райли не может успокоиться, даже поудобнее устроившись в койке. Его голова гудит от мыслей и воспоминаний, от эха того последнего крика — _Райли, слушай меня!.._  
Пустота внутри требует, чтобы ее заполнили хоть чем-то, и на следующий день он проводит весь перерыв, роясь в строительном мусоре в поисках подходящего обрезка трубы или какой-нибудь другой железки — чего-то, что сошло бы вместо деревянного шеста.  
Он повторяет последовательность движений, одиночные упражнения, снова, и снова, и снова. Когда он наконец выдыхается, он падает в койку и спит как убитый.  
Это входит в привычку по вечерам — выпивка, упражнения в ночной темноте, а потом постель.  
Когда _ката_ переходят в парные упражнения, он едва не останавливается. В последний раз, когда он это делал, Йенси стоял напротив, был готов встретить и отразить его атаку. Холодное железо в руках обжигает ладони, отдается болью в плечо, обжигает тем же холодом душу — все, что он потерял, все, чего у него больше уже не будет.  
 _"Беккеты не сдаются, Рэлс"_ — звучит голос Йенси у него над ухом, и Райли хочется кричать — конечно, Йенси-то хорошо, он уже мертв.  
Он снова становится в начальную стойку, не обращая внимания на ноющие мышцы, и пытается не дать пустоте поглотить себя.

На этот раз, меняя место, он забирает ханбо с собой.

Проходят месяцы. Стена растет. Кайдзю по-прежнему являются. Егеря по-прежнему сражаются с ними.  
Райли продолжает упражняться с ханбо. Он, пожалуй, почти достиг того уровня, которым владел, когда они с Йенси были пилотами — хотя в одиночку, без партнера, определить сложно.  
Хотя... иногда Райли кажется, что кто-то еще двигается рядом с ним, повторяя те же упражнения. Не физическое присутствие — просто ощущение, будто где-то существует его партнер, будто их ханбо встречаются в параллельном измерении, которое Райли не может разглядеть, но это не значит, что его не существует.  
Это почти похоже на дрифт — их психопрофили совпадают, пока они кружат в поединке, больше похожем на танец. Но его противник вовсе не Йенси — кто-то куда меньше ростом, с легким шагом, с другим стилем боя, быстрый и гибкий.  
Райли ловит себя на том, что ждет очередной ночи с нетерпением; ждет ощущения чьего-то присутствия в своей голове, синхронного биения сердца. Может быть, все это ему только кажется, может быть, это только игра воображения, порожденная отчаянным желанием заполнить пустоту в душе.  
Пусть даже так; его это не волнует.

Всю долгую дорогу до Гонконга Райли не позволяет себе думать о дрифте с кем-то еще, кроме Йенси.

Мастер единоборств в Гонконге славится своей репутацией жесткого, но успешного тренера. Стоит ему встретиться с ней на арене, как Райли понимает, откуда взялась репутация. Она требует выкладываться на полную, не принимая никаких оправданий.  
— Вы тренировались раньше, — замечает она, когда он начинает: первая стойка, вторая, третья.  
— Так, упражнялся с куском трубы в свободное время.  
— Хм, — только и отвечает она, переходя в атаку.  
Райли ее стиль кажется слишком жестким — как броски змеи, угловатые и стремительные. Но это только подталкивает его стараться лучше, проверять пределы своих возможностей — он не делал так уже давно.  
После поединка она хмыкает:  
— Вы слишком долго работали на Стене — сплошной напор и грубая сила. Вам не нужно "ввязаться и победить", рейнджер Беккет, вам нужно найти себе кого-нибудь с дрифт-совместимостью.  
Райли не согласен. Он был совместим с Йенси, и чем все это закончилось.  
Он здесь, в Гонконге, с одной-единственной целью: умереть в егере.

Разминаясь, Райли убеждает себя, что он сможет это сделать. Найти со-пилота, повести егеря вместе, добраться до Разлома. И, может быть, потом он сможет умереть спокойно.

Он бросает вызов мисс Мори, потому что ему надоело. Кандидаты, которых она подобрала, не подходят — ничуть. А Райли становится интересно, как она ведет себя в поединке.  
Не то чтобы Пентекост готов разрешить ей попробовать, конечно.  
Райли настаивает — может, немного перегибая палку. Напор и грубая сила, ну да. Но он добивается своего.  
Пружинящей походкой она выходит на арену — словно это он новичок, а она — закаленный годами боев пилот. На ее лице — насмешка и вызов, даже когда он поддразнивает ее.  
А потом начинается настоящий поединок.  
Она — быстрая и гибкая, неудержимая, словно острый отточенный клинок. Это не бой. Это даже не диалог. Это танец, и Райли знает все шаги, и она тоже, так четко, будто они тренировались дни напролет — каждый шаг, вперед и назад, как ветер и волны, как инь и ян. Но она не знает, не осознала еще — даже когда опрокидывает его на спину, на жесткий пол, не оставляя ему путей к отступлению, не давая никаких поблажек.  
Мако не понимает, что происходит между ними — она не может, иначе она даже не подумала бы отказаться от этого.

Тестовый запуск проходит идеально, с точки зрения Райли. Их разумы — одно целое. Совместимость. Завершенность. Даже падение в "кроличью нору" ничего не меняет.

После Разлома, после медблока, после пожимания рук и похлопывания по спине от всех подряд, после долгой ночи, которую они провели, свернувшись в клубок, как два котенка, после долгого дня, заполненного поздравлениями и слезами вперемешку — они возвращаются туда, где все это началось: в тренировочный зал.  
— Ты мне снился, — говорит Мако, пока они повторяют одиночные _ката_ : первая стойка, вторая, третья, четвертая...  
— Фантомный дрифт, — они смотрят друг на друга, не отражая движения, но все равно совпадая. — Мне кажется, я представлял тебя.  
— Тебе не хватало Йенси.  
— Да, — их ханбо рассекают воздух, в соответствии с наставлениями Пентекоста — _больше контроля, мисс Мори_ — контакт держится ровно, после Гонконга, после Разлома. — Тебе всегда будет не хватать Пентекоста — как и твоих родителей. Это никогда не проходит полностью. Но это не значит, что тебе не станет легче.  
И теперь у них есть они сами. Это не нужно говорить вслух, и Райли не говорит.  
Они переходят к парным _ката_ , не сговариваясь, даже не задумываясь.  
Она нападает, он парирует, и они снова танцуют.  
— Соберись, — поддразнивает Мако, когда Райли проигрывает.  
— Будь внимательнее, — отвечает он.

Мако — не Йенси.  
Она не должна им быть.


End file.
